The present embodiments relate to a mobile network subscriber, a segment arrangement, a method, and a modem arrangement for changing between segments of a network.
A mobile network subscriber may be used in a collector wire network of an industrial telpher or also electric monorail systems (EMS). Further applications exist (e.g., in rack feeders, industrial trucks, crane systems, elevators and hoisting devices, transfer carriages, and fairground rides). Electric monorail systems include a stationary system control and power supply, the rail system, and the mobile vehicles. The mobile vehicles are either connected via contact arrangements or consumers (e.g., collectors) to stationary conductor rails, collector lines, or collector rings, or trailing cables are used.